Scientific Rudeness
My 12th Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Credit to TMNT1987Dude for the title. Lisa is in her room studying things with a microscope. -Ooh, such fascinating things exist on a dirty plate, yet so few are visible to the naked eye!-Lisa exclaimed.-And judging by this area over here, the plate was used by Leni. -Hey Lis!-Leni exclaimed.-You just said my name, did you need anything? -What would someone as gifted as I possibly want from of all people, you?-Lisa asked rhetorically. -What was that?-Leni asked. -I'm saying I just said you were linked to my studies somehow.-Lisa exclaimed. -Oh, I get it now, you want me to help you with your studies!-Leni exclaimed. Lisa falls on the floor laughing. -What is going on?-Luna came in and asked. -Leni here thinks she can help me in my studies!-Lisa said laughing.-It was just such a ridiculous statement! -That isn't cool Lis, human Leni is a human who has feelings just like you, I think you hurt her feelings.-Luna said. -Perhaps I did captain obvious, but if she didn't let her emotions get to her, like me, she would be perfectly fine.-Lisa said. -I-I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Luna, night Lisa.-Leni said before sadly walking away. -See, if that were me I would be completely fine, because emotions are nonsense to me, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go downstairs to examine my tv experiment. Lisa heads downstairs, and an angry Luna approached Lisa's microscope. -You've insulted our intelligence one time too many!-Luna exclaimed.-This'll teach you a lesson. Luna adjusts the microscopes magnification, and leaves angrily, Lisa comes back in the room to look at the microscope. -What the heck!-Lisa exclaimed -Oh what is it Lisa?-Luna asked containing her laughter. Lisa runs over to the phone. -Lisa, what are you doing?-Luna asked curiously. -Calling the science department!-Lisa exclaimed. -Look, I'm sorry I messed with your microscope, but you don't need to call the science department over this.-Luna said. -You did what?-Lisa asked. -I messed with your experiment.-Luna said.-Sorry. -Why?-Lisa asked irritated. -To teach you a lesson.-Luna said.-I thought ruining your experiment would take away your I'm smart and everyone else is stupid way of thinking. -Well, I guess I know I can't trust you now.-Lisa said. The science department shows up. -Why did you call us Lisa?-A man asked. -To talk with you about what I observed in my microscope, I examined my book of bacteria 7 times, and haven't seen anything like it!-Lisa exclaimed. -Hmm.-The man said looking throughout the microscope.-I've never seen this at all. Lisa and the scientists begin discussing. -Well congratulations Lisa, you've just discovered a new bacteria.-The man said.-You can name it, go on, you'll remember this moment forever. Lisa whispers into the man's ear. -What an excellent name.-The man said.-Good day Lisa. -What was that all about?-Luna asked. -I discovered a new bacteria because of your little revenge plan, and since you tried to ruin the experiment, I decided to name the bacteria after you.-Lisa answered.-You're welcome. -Lisa!-Luna exclaimed angrily.-Change it, I don't want to share my name with some filthy looking bacteria! The next morning. -EEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Lisa squealed. -What is it now?-Leni asked. -I have been nominated for Scientist Of The Year!-Lisa exclaimed.-My discovery of the Luna species impressed everyone at the international science department! -Luna species?-Leni said laughing. -Don't ask!-Luna said from another room. -Anyways I'm really happy for you Lis!-Leni said. -Thank you Leni.-Lisa said now calm.-I need to prepare for the award show tonight -Let me help you, I know a thing or two about looking presentable at award shows.-Lisa said. -I'm good Leni.-Lisa said.-Just my lab coat, and some decent pants would be good enough. -Ok, suit yourself.-Leni said. -I can't wait for the awards.-Lisa said. -Neither can I!-Leni squealed.-We are coming aren't we? Lisa thinks of her family completely embarrassing her at the awards. -Yes.-Lisa lied.-Dad will take you at 7, but I'll leave at 6 with mom. -Yay!-Leni exclaimed. Leni walks off, and Lisa turns to the audience. -What did you expect, I can't have them there.-Lisa said.-They'll make me look like a joke to the science community! That night at 8 p.m. Lisa comes home with the scientist of the year award. -Hey, I thought we were coming!-Leni said. -Sorry, dad must not have taken you.-Lisa explained. -It's ok.-Luna said.-I knew you were going to win anyways. -Yep, that's me, the winner.-Lisa said.-Well, goodnight siblings. The next morning, the siblings go outside to check the mail. -Ooh, Bobby wrote back, but still no reply from that flirt Mona Lisa!-Lori yelled. -Lori, she's a painting.-Luan said.-I got mail from one of my 50,000 followers. -We didn't get any mail.-Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola said. -My letter is from, Wake Up Royal Woods.-Lisa said confused.-It says they want to do a segment with me, Scientist Of The Year, tomorrow on the show! -That's awesome Lis!-Lincoln commented. -We can help you get ready for the talk show!-Leni offered.-Lab coats aren't the best choice for everything. -I accept your help.-Lisa said.-You human beings deserve to feel special every so often. -Thanks Lisa!-Leni said.-Your help begins now. Lisa is in the living room with Leni. -Alright, so Luna and Luan will be your talk show hosts.-Leni said.-Got it. -Got it.-Lisa said. -Alright.-Leni said.-And, Action! -Well Luan that was quite an interesting guest.-Luna said. -Very interesting.-Luan said.-But our next guest might be even more interesting, please welcome, Lisa Loud! -Hello sisters.-Lisa said. -Please Lisa, call us Luna and Luan, take a seat on the couch and we'll begin the interview.-They said. Lisa sits on the couch and a fart is heard. -Oh I'm so sorry.-Lisa said blushing. -No you're not, just stand up.-Luna said laughing. Lisa stands up and looks at the couch to see a whoopee cushion, Luna and Luan laugh. -Very amusing.-Lisa said.-Let's begin the interview. -What did it feel like discovering "The Luna Species"?-Luan asked to anger Luna. -Actually, I'm more interested in what it felt winning scientist of the year.-Luna said.-Care to elaborate on that. -Well to answer the first question, I was happy because Luna's attempt to ruin my experiment backfire on her badly.-Lisa said.-And the second question, well, I was ecstatic, I really didn't expect to win, the other 3 nominees were astounding scientists. -Well, we could not be happier for you.-Luna said.-Last question, if you could credit your success to one person, who would it be? -Me, I have nobody else that helped my intelligence get as high as it is now.-Lisa said. -This concludes our interview, be right back with our next guest, Miss Lola Loud!-Luna said. -You did great practicing!-Leni complimented.-I just don't like the way you answered the final question, there must've been someone who made you want to be a genius. -Sorry, but I don't think any of you inspired me.-Lisa said. -Whatever, you're nailing the interview process, next up, looks!-Leni said. Leni and Lisa take off upstairs, Luna and Luan are about to follow, but... -Ahem!-Lola yelled.-I was promised an interview. -Well, the thing is.-Luna started. -You make empty promises.-Lola finished. -Fine.-They complained.-Welcome back to Good Morning Royal Woods, here with us now, Miss Lola Loud. Back upstairs in Leni's room. -How about this one?!-Leni asked.-It totes matches your eyes! -I don't think so.-Lisa said.-How about I wear my opera clothes? -I guess that would be nice.-Leni said.-Ok, I guess that's fine, so head to your room and go get changed. Lisa heads out, and comes back in her opera dress. -Oh Lisa, you look amazing, but we should do something with your hair.-Leni said. -I don't think so, Lincoln tried that once, but his attempts were futile. -Well Lincoln doesn't know how to work magic on hair, you're talking to Leni Loud here.-Leni said. Leni takes a brush and styles Lisa's hair to perfection, Luna and Luan finally come in. -Sorry guys, Lola wanted a really long interview.-Luan explained.-Woah Leni, who's you super adorable friend over there?! -Luan, I think that's Lisa!-Luna exclaimed. -It can't be Lisa!-Luan said.-She's way too well dressed! -I know you're humoring me, but proceed, it feels nice.-Lisa said. -We're serious Lisa, you look amazing.-Luna said. -Yeah, you don't look totally different like we were talking about, but you still look amazing.-Luan said. -Thanks.-Lisa said.-Leni did my hair. -Good job on the hair Leni.-Luna said. -Thanks.-Leni said.-And Lisa, I think our work here is done, good luck tomorrow! -Yeah!-Luna and Luan said. -Ok.-Lisa said.-You really helped me a lot. -Goodnight!-Luna and Luan said.-Can't wait to see you on TV tomorrow. -Night guys.-Lisa said. -Goodnight Lisa.-Leni said.-You're gonna do great tomorrow. The next morning Lisa gets Lori to drive her to the studio. -Alright, here you are, sorry I'm gonna miss your interview, but I have a date with Bobby.-Lori said. -It's ok.-Lisa said. Lisa enters the studio. -Wow!-Lisa exclaimed. -Hello, I'm guessing you're child prodigy Lisa Loud?-A man approached her. -You are correct.-Lisa said. -Cool, I'm Chet, the lighting guy.-Chet said.-It's my job to control the brightness of the lights at certain moments. -Pleased to meet you Chet.-Lisa said.-Is there a place for me to wait? -Yes, over there, when it is your turn to come on, Bryan, the guest monitor, will let you know.-Chet explained. -Ok, Lisa replied. -Good, I gotta go now, but it was nice talking to you.-Chet said. -Hello Bryan, I'm Lisa Loud.-Lisa told the guest monitor. -Hey Lisa.-Bryan said.-I think you are on next, but for now, take a seat on the couch. Back at the Loud House. -Hey guys, according to the schedule they posted on Flitter, Lisa will be on next!-Luan said. -I can't wait.-Leni and Luna said. -How come were the only ones watching?-Luan asked. -Well, Lori is on a breakfast date, Lynn's at baseball practice, Lincoln is accompanying Lucy to a funeral, and Lola, Lana, and Lily are still sleeping.-Luna explained. -At least they can see it on YouTube, Good Morning Royal Woods posts every interview on their YouTube channel.-Leni said. -Good Point.-Luna said. -Can you quiet down, I'm trying to watch them talk to this teenage comedian.-Luan said. Back at the studio. -That teenage girl reminds me of my sister Luan.-Lisa said. -Oh, you have a sister.-Bryan said. -9 actually.-Lisa said.-And one brother. -Wow, are you the youngest?-Bryan asked. -2nd youngest, or as I prefer, 10th oldest.-Lisa answered. -Alright, next up Lisa Loud, the scientist of the year!-The host exclaimed to to the studio audience. -Hello everyone!-Lisa said.-It's me Lisa Loud. -That's our sister!-Luna, Leni, and Luan yelled from the house. -Hello Lisa, you know us I'm guessing, in case you don't, I'm Chuck, and this is my co host Pam.-Chuck said. -Pleased to meet you.-Lisa said.-Now let's begin. Lisa gets the exact same questions she did from Luan and Luna, and answers them the exact same way, though the last answer confuses the hosts. -Wait Lisa, are you saying that you don't think anyone helped you want to become a genius, are you saying they didn't help inspire you, but they helped you reach your goal?-Pam asked. -Nope, this brain got this big all because of me.-Lisa answered. -But Lisa, they said you have 9 older siblings, none of them helped you in any way?-Chuck asked. -How could dimwits inspire a genius to become a genius?-Lisa asked to answer the question. -Are you saying your older siblings are stupid?-The hosts asked. -Not in so many words.-Lisa said.-There are three of them in particular... -She's talking about us, she's about to thank us for helping her!-Luan exclaimed. -that think being nice hides the fact that they are ignorant, but only makes it more obvious to me at least.-Lisa finished. -Ouch.-Chuck said. -But hey, they will never know about this, because none of them are watching, I left with one of them awake, and she's on a date right now.-Lisa said. -What if some of them woke up early?-Pam asked.-And don't you know this whole interview is going on YouTube? -No I didn't.-Lisa said.-I guess I messed up. -Alright, it was fun Lisa, but it's time for us to get to our next guest, bye.-Chuck said. -Bye Chuck.-Lisa replied. Back at the Loud House. -She didn't even mention us helping her!-Luna yelled. -She did, but she said it as if it were proof that we were stupid.-Luan said angrily. -I don't get it, we genuinely wanted to help her, and she makes fun of us for doing so.-Leni said. -I just am so angry right now it's not even funny.-Luan said. -Hopefully, nobody else sees this.-Luna said.-If we are angry about this, imagine how our siblings will react. -Lisa shows up home. -Hey guys.-Lisa said.-How did you enjoy sleeping late. -We didn't sleep late.-Leni said.-We watched your interview, like we promised. -Umm, well, I didn't know you were watching.-Lisa said. -So that makes it ok?-Luan asked even though she knew the answer. -Why bother dealing with you?-Lisa asked herself.-I spoke the truth on that show, and you have to deal with it, now if you'll excuse me, I am gonna get some more sleep, since I woke up early. Lisa walks off leaving the angry siblings. Lana, Lola, and Lily come downstairs. -Did we miss the interview?-Lana asked. -Yes.-Luna replied. -Oh well, we'll just watch it on YouTube.-Lola said. -Poo-Poo.-Lily agreed. -It probably isn't on YouTube.-Luna said to keep them from watching. -Actually, I just found it.-Lola said. The twins and Lily watched the video, and the twins are enraged with Lisa. -How dare she call us dumb!-Lana yelled. -Why didn't you tell us?!-Lola asked. -I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to find out.-Leni explained. -Well, what did you guys tell Lisa when she got home?!-The twins asked. -Nothing, we tried to get her to see she was wrong but she didn't listen.-Luan said. Lori, Lynn, Lincoln, and Lucy return, and Lori holds up her phone, which shows they watched the video. -I picked them up, and we watched Lisa's interview.-Lori said furiously.-Did you see it? -We were the first ones.-Luan said. -We were the second.-Lana said. -The nerve of her, just because she's scientist of the year, doesn't give her right to insult us on TV!-Lynn yelled. -I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind.-Lori complained. Lisa is sleeping in her room, when she wakes, the first thing she sees are her 6 angry older siblings. -Hello siblings.-Lisa said.-Why so mad. -You know.-Lola said.-Or maybe you're just as stupid as us, and you don't know. -The truth hurts.-Lisa said. -I still don't get why you had to say that on television.-Lana said. -It had to have said somewhere, it might as well be television.-Lisa replied. -Do you feel even a little bad about what you did?-Lucy asked. -I don't think I should.-Lisa answered. The six siblings storm off, and Lisa goes about her business with her other experiments. At the science department, some scientists are observing Lisa's image of Luna bacteria. -Wait a minute, Dr. Harrison, get over here!-A man in the lab coat said. -Yes Dr. Starr.-Dr. Harrison said. -Were you the one who spoke with Lisa?-Dr. Starr asked. -Yes.-Dr. Harrison answered. -Did you possibly check the magnification of the scope?-Dr. Starr asked.-Because when you take a closer look, it just looks like part of this bacteria, but zoomed in way closer. -I think you're right!-Dr. Harrison exclaimed.-I was so astounded by the sight of it I forget to triple check. I got to get to the Loud residence. Dr. Harrison heads to the Loud House, and begins talking to Lisa. -Hello Lisa, have you removed the plate that contains the Luna bacteria?-Dr. Harrison asked. -I didn't touch it since you were last here.-Lisa said.-In other words, no. -Let me look at it.-Dr. Harrison commanded. -Ok.-Lisa said. Dr. Harrison looks at the microscope, and after adjusting the magnification, delivers the bad news to Lisa. -Well turns out, the Luna bacteria is just this type of bacteria, but zoomed in a lot more.-Dr. Harrison informed her. -So, I didn't discover anything?-Lisa asked. -Well, no.-Dr. Harrison said.-And unfortunately, that means we have to take your scientist of the year award and plaque. -No please, even though I didn't discover a new bacteria, I still deserve the award, you can't just take it away!-Lisa said. -Name one major contribution you've made to the science community this year.-Dr. Harrison said. -Well, ummm.-Lisa said. -My point exactly.-Dr. Harrison said.-The scientist of the year is no longer Lisa Loud. Dr. Harrison takes the award and plaque, and leaves. -Serves you right.-Lori said.-Now you see that even smart people do stupid things sometimes. The girls and Lincoln all head to bed, and Lisa begins dreaming, but the dreams turn out to be flashbacks of her life. LISA'S FIRST FLASHBACK FROM 3 1/2 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Leni is in mom and dad's room, reading a bedtime story to an infant Lisa. -And all the ants lived happily ever after, with enough food to last them their entire lives.-Leni finished.-The end. -Woah, my sister is an amazing reader, I want to be as smart as her!-Baby Lisa thought to herself. -Goodnight Lisa, I can just tell by looking at you you're gonna become something great.-Leni said. -Yep, just as smart as her.-Baby Lisa thought to herself.-I better start reading. LISA'S FIRST FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. LISA'S FLASHBACK FROM 3 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Lisa who has already been sent to 3rd grade, is confused with her math homework. -Is it 45?-Lisa asked herself. -Hey Lisa.-Luna approached her.-What's going on? -My math homework is too hard for me!-Lisa said.-I thought I was smart, but if I can't do simple multiplication, I don't think I belong in 3rd grade. -You totally belong in 3rd grade!-Luna said.-But if you need help, it's completely fine to ask for some. -Then I'd like some help, what's 6·8?-Lisa asked. -It's 48 Lisa, maybe I could help you understand a little better.-Luna said. -I'd like that.-Lisa said.-Maybe one day I'll get smarter than you. LISA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. LISA'S FLASHBACK FROM 2 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Lisa, now in Luan's grade, is working on a social studies paper with her. -Wait, why are there negative elevations?-Lisa asked.-I don't get that. -Negative means below sea level.-Luan answered.-And positive is above. -what about this?-Lisa asked. -That's an inset map.-Luan replied.-It covers some ocean, and it shows us something like Alaska, or Hawaii. -Ok, hey Luan, do you think I might be as good as you someday?-Lisa asked. -Of course!-Luan answered.-You are one of the smartest girls I've ever met! -Thanks!-Lisa said. LISA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. LISA'S FINAL FLASHBACK FROM 1 YEAR AGO BEGINS. Lisa is in her room working on a college science project. -Cells, Bacteria, Organelles, ugh!-Lisa yelled.-I quit! -Why?!-Leni, Luna, Luan asked shocked. -College is too hard, I am not smart enough!-Lisa said tearing up.-I am just a stupid 3 yr. old. -Lisa, would a stupid 3 yr old be in college?-Leni asked. -No.-Lisa answered. -How many three yr olds have made it to kindergarten?-Luna asked. -I'm pretty sure I'm the only one.-Lisa answered. -Who was the youngest high school graduate ever?-Luan asked. -Me.-Lisa answered. -Then what makes you think you aren't smart enough to finish college?-They asked in unison. -I'm just struggling.-Lisa said. -What you need is some emotional support.-They continued.-And we're gonna give it to you. -How will that work?-Lisa asked. -You'll see.-They answered. Lisa proceeds to work on her project while her siblings give her support, when she finishes it, her siblings let her know it looks amazing. LISA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES. Then Lisa wakes up and sees the missing spot on the wall, where her plaque used to be, unable to contain her emotions anymore, she begins crying in sadness, Leni, Luna, and Luan come in the room thinking it was Lily crying. -Lily, are you ok?-They asked. -Lily is fine.-Lisa said crying.-It's me. -Lisa, what happened?-Leni asked. -They took the plaque, my crowning achievement, gone.-Lisa answered crying. -I noticed that, but I didn't think you of all people, would cry.-Luna said. -That plaque made me forget things, how I went from being a 1 yr old 3rd grader, to being a 4 yr old college graduate because of you guys.-Lisa said crying.-I felt like I was better than all of you because I won an award, and I called you stupid on TV and you all hate me. -We don't hate you.-They said comforting her.-We just were mad. -You don't.-Lisa looked up at them.-But what about everyone else? -They'll forgive you eventually.-Luna said. -Ok.-Lisa said.-And to answer you final question, there isn't one person, but there is you three. -Awww!-They said hugging her.-Thanks Lis. -I can't even express my gratitude.-Lisa said. -I think I know how we can replace the spot where the plaque was.-The girls said. -I would really like to replace that spot with something.-Lisa said. Lisa goes back to bed, and looks at a family picture recently put on her wall. THE END. Category:Episodes